Sweet Morning
by ParabataiNerds
Summary: Jace wakes up to a pleasant surprise and Clace's married life. All human
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fanfic so please be nice! :) feel free to let me know your thoughts in the review section! Don't own TMI!**

The hot water slightly seered over Clary's skin as she tipped her head back enjoying the water. After the events of last night Clary woke with aching muscles and a very tired Jace.

Clary stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Not that Jace minded her walking around naked. She laughed at the fact that she was still shy about her body around Jace, even after 2 months of married life. but he always reminded her that she was beautiful, and that had boosted her confidence for her little stunt the night before.

Clary walked out of the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around her. She was greeted with the sight of Jace still passed out on their bed. He had one hand tucked under his head and the other on the blanket beside him. The blanket was only pulled up by his hip, showing his V line and the happy trail starting by his belly button, down below the blanket to uncharted territory.

This sight of him made Clary's heart flutter from the mere fact that this man was her's and her with him. She silently stepped closer, gazing at his calm features. Jace's breathing was even as he slept and dreamt. He had a small smile on his face and his hair had grown slightly long and had turned darker with age but he was still handsome with his sharp angular jaw and golden eyes that always held a glint of mischief.

Feeling bold like she had last night, Clary stood by her slumbering husband and, with the towel still wrapped around her, swung her leg over the other side of Jace to strandle his hip. He turned his head slightly with a moan.

Clary grinned and leaned down and folded her arms beneath her atop Jace's hard chest. "Jace..." Clary said softly, she gently rolled her hips above his very obvious morning wood. Watching him urn his head towards ths sound and opening his eye lids to let her see the golden orbs that always made her heart beat faster.

With his eyes hooded from sleep and his hair tousled and messy, he gave Clary a sheepish smile. He softly carresssed her thighs, that were at either side of his torso, and then held Clary's hips to keep her in place as he murmered "hmm i like this" with a lazy wink.

Clary giggled and tilted her head higher to kiss his lips softly. His hands flexed and tightenes at her side as he deepened the kiss.

**Reviews please! :D and maybe help with some other fanfic/ drabble/ oneshot ideas! DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I took a suggestion from the Reviews so thank you for that! :) Here it is!**

Clary groaned as she woke from the bright sunlight peaking through her curtains. She refused to open her eyes, but her stomach began to feel uneasy.

Clary's green eyes flew open at the horrible sensation of nausea. She scrambled out of sleepy Jace's tight embrace, threw the blankets away from her and scurried towards their ensuite bathroom barefooted.

The small, married and 2-month pregnant redhead barely opened the toilet seat before her stomach emptied its contents into the toilet bowl. As she continued to throw up, she felt a calloused hand softly rub her back and pull her unruly red curls away from her face.

Clary flushed the toilet as soon as she finished and softly said "sorry", and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She leaned back into Jace's hard naked chest and felt him wrap her arms around her torso, bringing them closer together.

Her husband chuckled at her unexpected apology. "Why are you sorry?"

Clary's face scrunched in confusion. Why was she sorry? "I don't know. For all the puke, I guess." In truth, she did feel bad for having Jace constantly taking care of her during her morning sickness. She felt helpless at times.

She felt Jace smile by the side of her right cheek. He gently kissed her shoulder, her neck then her cheek. "Despite the morning sickness, I still fall farther in love with you every day, Mrs Herondale," he murmured his voice still tired and groggy from sleep.  
Clary's heart involuntarily clenched at his words. He always had that effect on her yet she has never gotten used to it. She snuggled closer to him, engulfing herself in his warmth and comfort.

They sat on the toilet floor in comfortable silence, just holding each other. Both content with each other's presence.

Jace's low voice broke through the silence, "You complete my life. You changed 'me' to 'us'. Now you're bearing my child and officially mine forever. There's nothing more I want than to be forever yours, Clary. So don't ever apologize for being you."

check out my Beta, Jigglyjelly28! she's written some amazing HP fanfic so give her some love! :) Review please? DFTBA!


End file.
